


Racconto di una fan

by Maryjinnyjackson



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Concerts, Inspired by Music, Music, What music does to me, You are not alone
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryjinnyjackson/pseuds/Maryjinnyjackson
Summary: Michael Jackson incontra una molto fortunata You Are Not Alone girl.





	

C'è un rumore assordante. Un misto incredibile di pianti, urla, grida di gioia e di felicità e singhiozzi di commozione. Sono schiacciata come una sardina in scatola, ma neanche me ne accorgo. Mi avviluppo come un'edera rampicante alla transenna, non ho intenzione di lasciarmi prendere il posto da nessuno, fosse anche Elisabetta II di Inghilterra. Ho gli occhi fissi sul palco, sono come in trance. Non riesco ancora a credere che io sia proprio qui. Ora. E che lui sia là dietro da qualche parte che si sta cambiando per... sì, proprio per quella dannata stupenda canzone che mi farà ancora una volta piangere e pure rodere dall'invidia per non essere colei a cui sarà concesso stringerlo tra le braccia. Ricordo gli avvisi di mia madre stamattina: "Mi raccomando tesoro, non perdere di vista Josè. E' stato gentile a volerti accompagnare. Fai attenzione!". Mi volto un secondo per cercare con gli occhi Josè, un mio compagno di scuola che ha avuto la malata idea di accompagnarmi qui. Ma cosa gli è saltato in testa? Probabilmente non aveva capito che questo è un concerto di Michael Jackson, la star più famosa del globo terraqueo. Michael Jackson, il cantante, ballerino, artista, produttore, coreografo, attore... la persona straordinaria dietro il lavoro: l'umanitario, il filantropo. Insomma, il mio Michael. Comunque, ora non posso mettermi a cercare Josè, dunque torno con gli occhi al palco semi-illuminato da dove proviene un sottofondo soft di musica suonata dalla band. Ed ecco, la musica si dissolve, le luci si oscurano del tutto e, nel buio più totale, partono le note inconfondibili di You Are Not Alone. Un coro di voci prevalentemente femminili leva un grido unanime: "MICHAEL! MICHAEL!", ma viene zittito malamente da un gruppetto di signore di mezz'età avvinghiate anche loro alle transenne. Mi domando da quanto tempo seguano Michael, insomma, io ho 17 anni ma non lo perdo di vista da quando ero nella culla. Interrompo i miei pensieri tornando a concentrarmi sulla canzone. Lentamente, le luci si riaccendono, soffuse, e lui appare. Il mio cuore manca uno, due, tre battiti. Penso di svenire, per l'ennesima volta dall'inizio del concerto, che più che una performance live sembra un sogno ad occhi aperti. La sua voce calda, dolce e sensuale penetra le mie orecchie e arriva dritta al cuore. La sento lì, come se il mio organo vitale fosse un amplificatore, un'eco armoniosa dei miei sentimenti. Mi lascio trasportare dalla musica, ed è come se fossimo io e lui soli. Nessun altro. Poi succede tutto molto in fretta. Un tipo della security mi si avvicina e mi solleva per le braccia di peso. Quasi non me ne rendo conto, talmente sono presa dalla musica e da Michael. E poi sono lì sul palco, davanti a 100.000 persone, ma soprattutto davanti a lui. Davanti a Michael Jackson. Mi avvicino a lui cercando di controllare le mie gambe che sembrano gelatina. Lui mi sorride e mi tende la mano. La prendo e con l'altra lo abbraccio. E sono come in Paradiso. Non ci posso credere. Sto abbracciando Michael. Il mio idolo. La persona che stimo di più al mondo. La persona che amo di più. Cerco di afferrare quel minimo di lucidità per realizzare che non ho molto tempo e vorrei invece dirgli una valanga di cose. Mi accorgo all'improvviso che sta cantando in playback, infatti nasconde bocca e microfono nell'incavo della mia spalla tra i miei capelli e mi sussurra all'orecchio: "What's your name?". Di nuovo mi sento svenire. Michael Jackson mi ha chiesto come mi chiamo. Continuando a muoverci sul palco abbracciati gli sussurro a mia volta: "Maria". Lui sorride. Non sono un asso in inglese e quel poco che so è sicuramente merito suo e delle sue canzoni. Tento il tutto e per tutto. "Michael, I just want you to know that.. you are everything to me. I listen to your music since I was a baby, I never stopped and I never will. I love you as a man, as a singer, as an entertainer. I love everything of you. Well, that's probably the first and the last time I'll see you again so close. So I want to tell you that we, your fans, will never leave you alone. We will be there always and forever. I will be there for you". Lui si è girato e mentre continua a tenermi abbracciata e a cantare sottovoce la canzone in playback mi fissa profondamente negli occhi e solo allora vedo e capisco che è commosso. Sta piangendo. Sento che ho il viso bagnato e mi accorgo che anche io sto piangendo. Che bella festa, ho fatto piangere Michael Jackson! Dopo un secondo lui si stacca da me, passa sotto il mio braccio e si inginocchia ai miei piedi, compiendo il rituale della canzone. Tuttavia stavolta noto nei suoi occhi una nuova scintilla, qualcosa di diverso. Cosa sarà? Gratitudine, concludo. E fiducia.


End file.
